Lick It
by fiery.fallen.angel
Summary: "There are, of course, 'rules and regulations to pleasing a girl'" Miranda quoted softly.   Miranda/Andrea Emily/Serena set to the song Lick It by God-des and She - filled with smut, basically. Review!


_**A/N: I can't stop singing Lick It by God-des and She, so I thought I should do something mildly productive with it. To anyone who needs help "licking it", it's surprisingly accurate ;) I'd listen as you read if I were you, it makes more sense. Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated! **_

"Andrea… what on earth are you listening to?"

Emily had clearly been standing near to Andy for longer than the newly crowned size-four was aware, too intent on staring at the video playing on her iPhone. She couldn't resist watching it, not after the message attached had been along the lines of her boss and her in a similar situation.

"Um… my friend Lily sent me it as a joke," Andy muttered without looking at her co-worker.

"I don't even want to know why you would find that amusing." Emily snapped and barged past her into their shared work space. What Andrea didn't notice, however, was the amused and curious smirk that crossed the red head's face – just for a moment.

Almost a week later, Emily had trawled through YouTube in a desperate attempt to discover the song Andrea had been listening to, to no avail. She was frustrated, it had sounded as though it might actually help her in her current situation with Serena… She snapped out of her thoughts as an idea struck her. Andrea had said that her friend _sent_ it to her.

Did that mean it would still be attached to an email in her inbox?

Because it wouldn't exactly be hard to find it if that was the case.

And there was no way she could _ask_ Andrea about it.

As the night fell around the Elias-Clarke building, Emily had formed her plan in her mind. Miranda had marched out for the evening, so it fell to Andrea to wait for the Book. Something she did while emailing everyone she knew to complain about how awful her job was, despite it being the once in a lifetime opportunity that she never would appreciate.

When they had been sitting around for a while, Emily still with perfect posture and precision as she worked, Andy was slumped in her seat, typing animatedly in a way she did only when completing an entirely non-work related task. Emily smirked inwardly.

"Andrea, I need you to go to Hermes to pick up some scarves for Miranda while you wait for the book. Heaven knows, by the time you get back it might even be ready for you."

Andy watched as Emily began to pack her up her belongings, clearly beginning to leave the office until tomorrow. Subconsciously, Andy jumped up and grabbed her coat, thankful for the chance to leave the office for a while, even if it wasn't to go home for the night quite yet. Obviously, she had bought Emily's attempts to convince the girl that she was leaving, having not closed any of the screens open on her computer. When she was certain that Andrea had left the building, she stealthily strutted, were it possible, to the second assistants slightly askew desk and sat down behind it.

_Yes_, Emily thought with triumph, _she's left her inbox open! _

Scrolling down, _bloody hell she has a lot of family_, Emily finally found what she was looking for. Lily, that was the name Andrea had said, wasn't it? She had no idea why she was asking herself this and not simply clicking on it to see what it contained – which turned out to be the exact thing she was looking for. A link to YouTube, surely for the song?

She clicked it, and instantly the words made her mouth drop open.

_**Good Evening, Class **_

_**I would like to welcome you to Pussy Eating 101 **_

_**Pay close attention now…**_

Emily couldn't help but stare, open-mouthed, as she watched. This was unlike anything she had ever seen before, so _brazen_ it could almost be considered vulgar. _It isn't though_, Emily thought,_ it's kind of… hot. _A shudder ran through her as she thought this, her mind filling with images of her friend Serena. It was obvious something was going to happen between them, Emily simply wanted to be prepared when it did – unlike Serena, she had spent all her life in fairly passionless relationships with various men and men alone. With such thoughts plaguing her mind, she sat back a little in Andrea's seat and continued to watch, paying a sincere attention to the video.

_**There's rules and regulations to pleasin' a girl **_

_**Goin' downtown could really rock her world **_

_**But you gotta make sure that you know what you're doin' **_

_**There's a map down there that you gotta start learnin' **_

_**First, you gotta make sure you rehearse **_

_**Move 'round your tongue like your tryin' to curse **_

_**'Cause there's nothin' worse than a tongue that doesn't work **_

_**Then your girl will be mad and you'll feel like a jerk**_

Unfortunately for Emily, it was this moment that the door swung open. Without looking up, she desperately tried to pause the video while explaining her situation to Andrea in a Serena-filled babble, ending in "I'm sorry Andy but I needed to find it so I would know what to _do_ –"

She caught her breath when she realised who was standing in front of her. Not only was Serena herself there, blushing slightly with a large grin plastering her face, but Miranda Priestly herself.

"Oh." Was all Emily could manage.

At this, Serena simply couldn't take anymore, and burst into laughter at the situation, heading over to the computer Emily was still standing in front of, and checking the song name above the now-paused video.

"Ahh… you've never heard this before, Emily?"

Momentarily distracted, Emily responded to this before dealing with Miranda – a definite first – "You have?"

Serena simply smiled seductively.

"I think perhaps, it is time you both left for the evening. Don't you?"

Without waiting for a reply, Miranda strode past them into her own office. Lacing their fingers together, Serena kissed Emily gently before beginning to lead her out of her workplace to one of their apartments – somewhere she could be herself with no worry of work until the following day.

"Oh, and Emily?"

They both froze when they heard the icy voice.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"Is there any particular reason you had to hack into Andrea's computer to watch that?"

"Oh. Well, um… it's just that I remembered Andy mentioning that her friend had emailed it to her, but I only heard a little of it and I… um…"

"Needed to find it so you would know what to do?" Miranda couldn't help but smirk a little as she repeated Emily's earlier words, before retreating back into her office and closing the door. God only knew why she had come back so late anyway. Not that Serena or Emily even remembered this irregularity by the time they had arrived back to Serena's apartment.

Meanwhile, Andy had had one hell of a time trying to get into Hermes this late at night, but as usual she managed the improbable (as she now thought of it – impossible was too strong a word sometimes) with the use of Miranda Priestly's name. Sure that everyone was gone for the night, bar the art department who were still not finished with the Book, she crashed into the office ready to distribute the bag to Miranda's desk. What she did not expect to find was Miranda herself, behind said desk. She was, in fact, so shocked that she slipped, landing hard on her back and resulting in being covered in white Hermes scarves.

Miranda gasped as her assistant flailed in front of her, the girl losing her balance with no grace whatsoever as she slipped to the ground. Miranda sped to her side pulling the scarves away from Andrea's face before gripping her hand and pulling her into an upright sitting position.

Unfortunately for Miranda, she had chosen to see for herself what that song was all about, having only caught the general drift before and wanting to know what exactly Andrea would want with such knowledge. She had, of course, been discreet enough to place her tiny headphones in her ears beforehand – which had ripped out of the socket as she rushed to her assistant's aid.

_**Spread out her lips before you kiss **_

_**You wanna make sure that you find the clit **_

_**Lick a little bit then move it all around **_

_**Lick it all over 'til you hear her make a sound **_

_**Then you know that you found a good spot **_

_**Tease it and touch it, but not a lot **_

_**Put your mouth on top, you're in control **_

_**You can make it happen - fast or slow **_

_**Lick it, better lick it right **_

_**Touch it, better touch it right **_

_**Kiss it, better kiss it right **_

_**Do that pussy right**_

Andy gasped.

"Miranda! What are you – is that god-des and she? Why are you listening to god-des and she?" her voice rose a few decibels at the last word. She would have continued babbling, but it was all she could do not to gape at Miranda and slowly become supremely aroused that she had been listening to this.

A problem made all the worse when Miranda leaned over and pressed her lips to Andy's.

"For the same reason Emily was listening to it. So if the situation ever arose… I would know what to do."

Only seconds later, they were in a far more compromising position than a simple kiss, Andy having been forced to lie down again by Miranda's hands on her shoulders, their mouths pressed together in a passionate kiss – and Miranda's legs either side of Andy's hips. Easily, the Editor slid lower, one hand pushing Andrea's skirt up around her waist while the other pulled her underwear to her ankles. She spread the girl's legs, listening to her gasps as Miranda positioned herself. She did exactly what the lyrics had told her to; finding Andy's clit with her tongue proved easy, as did making her moan, they both became wetter at the sound.

_**Don't be bland - better act creative **_

_**Be on top of your game and be innovative **_

_**Experiment a bit and change it up **_

_**Lick a little lower then put it in her butt **_

_**Then you can place a finger inside **_

_**Make sure that it's wet and easy to glide **_

_**If she's really wet, and your finger slides, **_

_**Try to put another one inside**_

Not used to being told what to do, Miranda had to place her inhibitions still further away as she complied, grinning as she looked up to watch Andrea moan and writhe.

_**But you better still have your mouth on the clit **_

At this, Miranda did as she was told yet again, firmly attaching her mouth to Andrea's clit, working her tongue in a rhythm with the fingers inside her.

_**You know you're doin' good if her legs twitch **_

_Oh good,_ Miranda thought,_ Andrea's doing a little better than twitching._

_**Then pick her up and set her on your face **_

_**Pick a large area to give her some space **_

This took a moment of consideration, but she did it anyway. Miranda reached up with her free hand and placed it underneath Andy's hips, pushing her body upwards so she was kneeling. Miranda moved quickly, positioning Andy's legs either side of her face, resting on her shoulders – and carrying on where she left off.

_**She needs some room to place your mouth where she want it **_

_**And let her ride your face like she's 'bout to cum on it **_

_**The key to a girl's heart is goin' down south **_

_**So come on everybody let her put it in your mouth!**_

It didn't seem as though Andrea would last much longer, so she slowed down a little, knowing there was more to come on instinct.

_**Lick her and finger her at the same time **_

_**Feel around the G-spot seek and you shall find **_

_**Rup on that spot, lick on top **_

_**You got to be coordinated, show her what you got **_

_**Once you got that down, put your other hand around **_

Andrea was shaking so hard, groaning at the woman between her legs, her hands tangled in silver hair…

_**Your pinky in her ass and your other in her hole **_

_**Your tongue move fast like a drum roll...**_

With that, Andrea felt an orgasm wash over her, its intensity so overwhelming she slipped back down to the floor. Somehow, Miranda had anticipated this and softened her blow while still managing to keep her hands and mouth attached to Andrea as she came.

_**Lick it, better lick it right **_

_**Touch it, better touch it right **_

_**Kiss it, better kiss it right **_

_**Do that pussy right**_

Miranda licked furiously as Andrea came, making it last as long as possible for the girl. Andrea was pretty proud of herself for lasting as long as she did with _Miranda effing Priestly _between her thighs in quite such a manner. She sent a silent thanks to God-des and She for writing that song.

"Miranda?" She croaked out finally.

"Mmm?" Came the reply, issued from the head resting against her stomach.

"Where on earth did that come from?"

"Do I really have to explain the mechanics of an orgasm to you, Andrea?" Miranda quipped, feeling the girl vibrate slightly as she laughed.

"You know what I mean."

Miranda sighed slightly before looking up at her young lover, deciding on the truth.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that to you, right here on this floor. And on my desk. And on _your _desk. In bed, the shower, the kitchen, even the car for crying out loud – it was eating me up!"

"So to sate these fantasies… you ate me up." For the first time in years, Miranda let out a real laugh, an infectious giggle that would soon become common whenever Andrea was around.

"Not that you were the only one with such things running around in your mind, Miranda." Andrea admitted quietly.

"Indeed?"

"I can probably show you better than I can tell you… perhaps I should call the car."

"You had the car too?"

"Well yes, but at the moment I'm thinking of the shower. And the bed. And the kitchen. We can do the desks another time." Andrea smirked before pulling Miranda in for another kiss.

They would never forget that first time in Miranda's office, mainly because it was a ritual to repeat the events at the exact same time, in the exact same place to that very song to commemorate their private anniversary. The one no one else knew about, in comparison to their public one. That being, of course, their wedding date.


End file.
